


Interview

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi, multilingual jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Jack does something good.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 3





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I might not have thought of multilingual Jack without Flame but I have adopted it fully, I have the papers.

Jack opened the door to the garage at Poppo Time, walking in and closing it behind him. He’d just gotten back from an interview at the travel center.

“I’m home.” he called, walking down the stairs. Crow and Yusei turned to face him from their conversation, and Yusei clicked his music off.

“How’d it go?” he asked. He and Crow looked at him expectantly.

“I...got the job.” he said quietly. He partners practically tackled him, Crow hugging his torso and Yusei wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Jack, that’s fantastic!” Yusei said. “Good job!”

“Guess you’re not as dumb as you look after all.” Crow teased.

Jack looked down.

“I usually get fired the first day, though.” he said dejectedly. “The interview isn’t usually the problem.”

Crow frowned.

“Yeah, but those were all no experience needed jobs.” he said. “You’re actually qualified for this one. You _do_ speak other languages; you _can_ help direct tourists.”

Jack wasn’t convinced.

“Crow’s right.” Yusei agreed. “You’re qualified for this. I think you can do it.”

Jack’s brow furrowed.

“I don’t want to let you down.” he whispered. Crow squeezed him, and Yusei pulled their foreheads together.

“You can’t let us down, Jack.” Yusei assured. “No matter what happens, we’ll be proud of you.”


End file.
